steamgearfandomcom-20200215-history
Xerron Goldpaw
"Recycle, Rebuild, Remaster" -Xerron Goldpaw A young and crafty Goblin, Xerron Goldpaw works day and night to see the Steamgear Trading Co. into a glorious future. At first glance Xerron, or Xero as he is called by most of his friends, seems like any other average Goblin, but getting to know him better shows that he is rather strange at times. History Xerron Goldpaw was born as a son of Nozil Goldpaw and Tisy Gigarocket. Xerron was taught the arts of E.E from his father, but after his parents' death at the Thousand Needle's Racetrack, Xerron went to Environmental Engineer Academy to continue his studies at the ages 12-17. Xerron was able to gain his E.E degree with positivly good grades, but due to him losing his parents and having no living relatives to go to, Xerron became homeless. Xero spent one year in the streets of Orgrimmar, but on a hopeful day, he found a recruitment poster for Steamgear Trading Co., which started a new life for himself. As a craftsman for the company, Xero had started to put his mind to great use, and trough the pay from S.T.C, he was also able to reclaim his family house. His success with the company led him to becoming the Royal Chronicler, writting down any important goal they had achieved or trade agreement. Personality Xerron always finds a way to worry about something, even at the smallest things. While he tries to fix any problems he might come across, most of the time he is held back by his cowardiness, although this has reduced overtime. Xero can easily be angered, mostly by co-workers breaking silence around him. While not worrying or angered, Xerron is seen as a weird or funny character. Xero specialises in engineering and blacksmithing, he is ingenuitive and determined to bring profit to the company. As the Royal Chronicler, Xerron often reads or writes books which he keeps in his bookshelf at his home in Tanaris. Before meeting his long-lost uncle, Blaw Goldpaw, Xerron believed he was the last of his family. Physical Description Xerron's most notable physical trait is his blue dyed hair. It's customed to have your hair dyed blue in the Goldpaw family once you gain your E.E degree, in honour of the first Goldpaw, Xemaz. In addition to his tidy hair, Xero has light purple, almost pink, eyes, he is slightly muscular from the adventures he has faced with the company. Casually Xerron wears a blue vest over a blue shirt, dark blue gloves, trousers and boots in additional to a blueish with gold details Wristwatch. Family and Relatives Xerron comes from the Goldpaw family. His only living (and known) relative is Blaw Goldpaw (Uncle). Notes and Trivia * Xerron is considered to be similar in looks with the first Goldpaw, Xemaz. This might have been the reason why his name is also similar to him. * When Xerron begun working in the Steamgear Trading Co., he wielded a wooden two-handed hammer. Nobody knowns where the hammer is currently. * Xerron's invention, the Oil Umbrella, is a refrence to a conversation in Guild chat, where Jinxxie misread "Olin Umberhide" to "Oil Umbrella". * There is a custom Hearthstone card of Xerron. * Xerron takes good care of his hair, believing that it would be against Goldpaw rules to have it untidy.